


ISSE Exchange Fanart, Gaster Style!

by Kharons_End



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Holidays, just gaster being a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_End/pseuds/Kharons_End
Summary: Fanart for Witchcraftandwine's prompt for the "It's Snowing Somewhere Else" Secret Santa Exchange!
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13
Collections: It's Snowing Somewhere Else: An Undertale Themed Secret Santa 2020!





	ISSE Exchange Fanart, Gaster Style!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Witchcraftandwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchcraftandwine/gifts).



> Art prompt from Witchcraftandwine: Dr. Gaster being cute.
> 
> Hope this is the kind of cute you're looking for! Happy (late) Holidays!

Gaster carrying gifts for his boys!

I worked on some techniques and this is the result- hope you like dancing with glitchy goopy skeletons!


End file.
